gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gears of War: Traitor
Note from the Author So this is not my first story but it is my first fanfiction and I really want as much feedback as possible. So please leave your comments and suggestions on my talk page, thank you!!! This fanfiction contains the characters, Edge Dorado and Xavier Ambrose among others. Please take the time to read their profiles before you read my story, thank you! =] WARNING: This fanfiction contains explicit language and violence Prologue Death. Its wretched smell fills the air with noxious fumes. It paints stories in the broken ground with the blood of soldiers, sons, fathers, patriots. . . and traitors. Few can withstand the horrible environment that is war, and those that can must dedicate their life to it, for the survival of their race depends on it. Man versus beast, each fighting for their very existence. They lose thousands everyday to the other side; so how is it that anyone could cheat death enough times to be honored as a war hero? A legend? An inspiration to all those who will have their lives cut short at the hands of those creatures from hell. What do these masters of carnage think about during battle that makes them seem indestructable at the hands of extinction? Life. One: Shadows of Armageddon Two young boys are playing in a sandbox. One of them, a young Edge Dorado, gets out and rushes inside. His father, who has just returned from his third tour in the Pendulum Wars, happily embraces his son. After more hugs and a kiss on the forehead they walk back outside together, only to witness an emergence hole open up right under his childhood friend. Edge rushes toward him as fast as he can but he seems to be moving in slow motion. He watches in terror as his playmate is swallowed by the earth and replaced by a gang of very hungry locust who come rushing at him. . . "Dorado, wake the fuck up man." Edge sleepily shakes the cold from his eyes and rises from his uncomfortable sleeping position in the centaur. "What, are we there yet?" he groans barely audible. "No we're not there yet sleeping beauty. Jesus Christ, you sound like a god-damned five year old!" Dorado leaned forward and smacked his squadmate Jericho on the back of his head. "You gotta remember that this five year will still kick your big ass on a bad day." At over three-hundred pounds, Dorado knew that there was no way he could kick Jericho's ass, even on a good day. But it didn't hurt to give his squadmates the illusion that he could. Jericho was an ex-Thrashball player who happened to play against Augustus "Cole Train" Cole on several occasions. He was a huge african-american man with cornrows and just a hint of a beer belly. Nevertheless Dorado was not a wuss by any means. At 6'4" 246 lbs, the leader of Bravo squad was the third largest, with Jericho being number one and Xavier at a close second. He had a tan, heavily tattooed body, equally scarred face, and a rough beard that hadn't seen a razor for months. And even though he was beginning to show his age, Edge Dorado was easily one of the most intimidating soldiers in the CoG. Xavier had been the other young boy in Dorado's dream, but now he had grown into a seasoned soldier. With his black dreadlocks and greying goatee, Xavier Ambrose was the wise father-figure of the squad who always demanded respect. . . and always got it. "C'mon Edge you really think you could take Jerry?" Xavier asked. "No doubt, but if I told you how. . . I'd have to kill you." Dorado stated as seriously as he could until he broke out in laughter with the rest of Bravo squad. Jacob Powers, the squad's technician, was the smallest of the four, although he was probably the most useful; with his extensive knowledge of vehicles and explosives. He was also the youngest of the group which was signified by the black baseball cap he wore backwards at all times. He was tearing up from laughter when his face went stone cold. "Ha ha ha. . .ha. . ha ha . .heh . . . erm, what's the matter Jake?" Jericho asked half-expecting another joke. But this was far from funny as Jacob pointed out the windshield of the centaur at a pair of brumaks blocking the road ahead. Two: Silence is a Virtue The centaur halted to a stop. Bravo squad quietly rushed to cover in the nearby trees, careful not to disturb the sleeping giants. "I've never seen brumaks sleeping before. . .they look so peaceful," Jericho whispered to his squad as they settled in behind some large rocks. "Shutup Jerry," spat Xavier, "We're lucky as shit these things aren't awake or we'd be sleeping peacefully." "Alright, alright stop bitching," ordered Dorado, "we need to figure out a way to get past them without waking them up." After a few seconds of thinking Jake offered an answer. "We could set off an alarm clock for them. . .with alot of explosives attatched to it." He grinned, obviously content with his hasty solution. "No good dipshit." Said Xavier, "We'll never be able to finish them off if they survive the blast. Edge Dorado looked around at his squad's uncertain faces, "Alright, we're going to have to leave the centaur behind and continue to Montevado on foot." "On foot? Are you crazy?! We've got too much gear in the tank that we need!" Jake replied angrily, "We need that equipment to help us with the reconnaissance mission!" "Then we find new equipment." Edge replied sternly as he turned to the rest of his squad, "Get everything vital to the mission off the centaur and don't take anything that will slow you down. . . we got a long walk Bravo." Everyone groaned and slowly rose to gather their belongings when a massive roar ripped through the forest. "Shit they're awake!" yelled Jericho. "Get to the centaur double time Bravo!" Dorado demanded as the brumaks heaved themselves up onto their great feet and faced the tank. The last of bravo squad just made it into the centaur as a barrage of missles from the brumaks' backs rained down. Jacob grabbed a hold of the controls, "We won't make it through another one of those attacks, we need to move!" "Get moving then dumbass!" exclaimed Xavier, rushing to buckle his safety belt. The centaur lurched into action as the brumaks prepared to release more missles. Jacob noticed a gap between the pair and gunned the tank right toward it. "We're not gonna make it!" Warned Dorado. As if on cue the brumaks started moving together, rapidly reducing the space of Bravo's exit. Another hail of missles exploded behind the centaur. "AWWWWWWW SHIIITTTT!" Jericho yelled as Jake slammed on the boost, propelling the tank through the legs of the of brumaks to safety. After a sharp right, a quick left, and a few minutes of carefully listening for pursuing brumaks, Bravo squad was able to exhale and even relieve a chuckle or two. "Whoo, good thing we didn't leave the centaur behind huh mister all-knowing leader?" Joked Jericho. "Hey, if it wasn't for your big ass mouth, tweedle dee and tweedle dum would have never woke up. Right Edge?" Xavier asked Dorado, who was now in the corner with a very concerned look on his face. "No, he's right. I made a bad call and it could have cost all our lives." "Awe c'mon now D, it wasn't your fault. We didn't have a choice! It was either sneak around them on foot, or get our asses stomped on in the tank." Assured Jericho "Hey, hey, we could've blown those motherfuckers up!" Exclaimed Jacob. "Shutup Jake," the whole squad replied in unison. "Ok, ok i'm just sayin' it was an option, sheesh," he muttered as he put his focus back on the road ahead. Edge resolved with himself that there was no other option than the one he had chosen, and he resumed his leadership attitude. "Alright Bravo let's settle in. We've got a long ride to Montevado." Category:Fanfiction